Heart Of Courage
by Omg2015
Summary: the problems in aj and punks life, will they reunite or hate each other
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1

Punk was in chicago doing some stuff mine wile aj was in Tampa with her sister. Both were exited because in two day they , were going to meet each other in Chicago, aj really missed punk.

The two days passed and aj was ready to leave to her friend. Aj had felling for punk but she was afraid to admit it, she thought he would stop being her friend because she dident wanted to get involved with her.

Aj arrived to Chicago at 4 in the afternoon; she was very hungry because she had not eaten. Then she went to grab ver bag. Right after she started walking around the airport she found punk sitting con char watching his phone. Aj smiled

"Hy" she said with a happy tone

"Hey aj" punk said standing up for helping her with her bags.

"What a gentleman" she said with a smirk

"Everything for my friend" he said

-  
punk and aj talked a lot meanwile their where going to punks house, they have really missed each other and you could tell it by the way they were talking to each other.

"So what did you did this last month" aj asked in a low tone

"Nothing really, i had dated a nice girl" he said making aj face turn red. He dident dated any girl but he wanted to see what reaccion would she have.

"And what have you done this last month" punk said in a low tone

"Ive havent done much" she answer still confused about what punk had said.

After ten minuts they arrived to punk house, aj was really quiet, and punk coudent resist laughing off how aj had taken the joke.

The rest of the day they played video games, eat and laugh

At night punk said to aj that he would sleep in the couch and aj in the bed. After eating some pop corn and watch movies, they called it a night.

After almost ten minuts both separet to sleep punk went to nock on aj dorr (hiss dorr) and aj oppend it

"Hy" punk said "i really missed you" punk said that meanwile aj dident blink, she looked madd

"Are you mad, Is this about the thing about the date thing" he said

"Maybe" she said then punk smirked "why are you laughing" she said un a seriouse tone

"Because it was a joke, i dident date anybody" he said

"You are a jerk" she said agry but knowing she got pranked

"But aj the couch is small" he said

"Okey" she said in a low tone "but no touching" aj said in an angry voice

"I cant promise that" he said with a laugh

"If not go sleep to the couch" she said

Punk took left side and aj the right side.

In the middle of the night aj started to cry a litle bit, but punk quickly put his arm around her waist to keep her kalm. But after five minuts she started cryng again, at that moment punk started to worry,

"What happend? Did i did something?" he said in a worried tone

"No" she said "you dident do anything, it doesent matter" she said in a said tone

"No aj i want to know" he said in a serious tone, and aj dident respond

"April!" he said in loud voice

"Fuck off" she said in a sad tone

"Do you want me to go to the couch and leave you alone"he said in a low tone

"No" she shouted with tears falling of her face

"Okey il stay" punk said  
"Thanks" she said and then turn around for sleeping.

At night when punk was sleeping and she coudent sleep, she started to get in the bad memoris again

The next day punk woke up earlier than aj, he stared at her. They werent iven dating but punk felt something for aj. Aj woke up ten minuts later. she go up from bed and so punk doing the breakefast

"Hy" she said to punk

"Hey" punk said walking towards aj for a hug

"You need to tell me what happend yesterday at night" punk said in a seriouse tone

"Okey but in the breakfast" she said

"Okey" he said

Ten minuts later breakfast was ready  
And both sit down

"Okey, what happend?" he said

 _(IT WAS THE SECOND WEEK OF THEIR VACATIONS FROM WWE, AJ WAS IN TAMPA,KATLIN IN PHILI, AND PUNK IN CHICAGO, SHE HAD FELT ALONE BUT SHE DIDENT WANTED to tell punk. So she went to the bar and she met a NXT guy who was about to enter the wwe, he was Max. Was a very_ _cool dude. And aj started drinking, so she got drunk and Max with rongest intencion took aj to her room. In the room Max make aj drink more when they were in aj room.)_

Punk face started to get red, he what was coming

 _(Then aj felt really dizi and Max took advantage of aj, aj dident want it and started shouting "punk help! Phil!" she said with tears, then the NXT guy tuke aj closser and started taking aj clouth. Then she started shouting "phil!phil!" and then y woke up alone without clouth. And he has taken my clouth so she dident have clouth, she coverd herself with sheets and she found her clouth in the trash)_

As soon as the story finished she started to cry and punk was red in anger 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"I'm sorry" aj said with tears

"I'm not mad at you" he said in an angry tone "but why didn't you call, I would have gone to Tampa" he said in a low tone

"that's why, I wanted you to relax" she said in tears

"whenever you need something call me" he said putting aj head on his chest, aj was still crying and punk got in the moment, and kissed aj, it was the first time they ever kissed each in real life (real life referring to wwe), the kiss was so passionate, after some minutes they separate, and aj smiled but punk was confused and he said nervously "im going to the toilet"

Aj was going back and fourth nervously, she had waited a year and half for this but she wasn'tsure if punk.

Punk was in the toilet thinking if he had screw up if he did the good thing. Mine while he was thinking he listen the knock on the door, punk went to open the door of the bathroom and so aj, Just when she was about to speak punk grab her and start kissing her again. After some minutes of kissing they separate and punk said "I don't think this the right thing" he said in a low tone

"I don't know" she said "do you want me to leave Phil" "No ill leave, april" he said "but phil this is your house" she said with a tear falling "no ill leave, there food in the refrigerator" he said leaving grabing his phone and a jacket.

Right after punk left she started crying, her heart was broken. Punk didn't leave he stayed hearing from the window, his heart was tearing apart, he was thinking why did he do that.

Aj sleep in punk's house and early in the morning she left to Kaitlyn who was in Phili and punk went Kofi's house.

Aj appeared in Kaitlin's house in the afternoon Kaitlyn was worried for aj, she never so her that bad. Aj was crying for everything and she didn't wanted to tell Kaitlyn what happened she only said that they had fight.

Punk also arrived in the afternoon to Kofi's house, kofi was worried for his friend, he had never so his friend like this for a woman. He also let out a little tear. Kofi asked punk what happen but punk said "we fight" punk said

"but were you dating?" kofi asked "no!" punk said "okey" he said in a low tone "sorry" punk said


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It had passed a week since the incident and neither of them had spoken a word.

Aj was waiting for punk to call, but punk was afraid, he was scared of being in a relationship. He didn't call because he now he was going to meet Aj on Monday night raw.

It was Monday in the morning and Aj didn't wanted to get up, she didn't wanted to go to the show because punk was going, and the same was in punk's scenario he also didn't wanted to get up. After eating breakfast Aj and Kaitlyn were going to the airport. The show was on New York. Aj and Kaitlyn arrived at 2 in the afternoon and punk and Kofi arrived at 1. Punk was really nervous, and Aj was also nervous. The show was starting at 9 and punk hat arrived at 7:30 and lock himself on his locker room, he was thinking what would he said to Aj. Aj arrived at 8, she was also nervous because she didn't knew what to expect from punk. After thinking and thinking punk decided to go and find Aj in the divas locker room.

When he arrived to the divas locker room he knock the door saying "AJ, AJ?" he said from outside the room.

"Aj is in the bathroom right now" nikki said but Aj was next to her, AJ didn't wanted to talk to punk

"okey, say to her than I came here" he said and he listened a sound of someone crying and said "AJ please can we talk" he said in a sweet tone

After a minute of silence the door opened and it was aj

"hy" she said in a low tone making smile punk

"hey" he said "can we talk in my locker room"

"ok" she said in a sad tone

* * *

 _After punk and AJ entered the room_

"Okay, I don't know what happened last week, but I think of it all weekend and I didn't know if what we did was right or wrong" he said in a serious tone

"yeah, I am confused" she admitted sadly

"me two" she said.

 _ **After a long chat they decided to let it pass and still be friends. If they act like nothing happened.**_

During the show aj and punk had matches aj had a match against nattie, in the end she pick up the win and punk fighted in the main-event against J-J security in a handicap match.

* * *

After the show aj and punk decided that it would be better if she left with Kaitlyn and him with Kofi.

Inside the car Kofi asked "what happened with aj","nothing we decided to let it pass and continue being friends" de said in a serious "what! I don't know why you and her make it so complicate, why don't you date her and that's it, I know that you know that you like her and aj also likes you, isn't it that obvious" Kofi said in a low tone

"I know, but is more difficult" punk said in a low tone

"No it isn't you now call her, and tell her that you will meet her tomorrow in that fancy restaurant that you like" Kofi said in a loud tone

"Ok" he said grabbing his phone calling AJ

"Hey AJ" punk said

"hey Phil" she said with a happy voice´

"I was wondering if I could take you out on a date, a real date tomorrow" he said nervous

"Yes!" she answered exited

"Okay ill see you tomorrow" punk said and the hung up the phone

AJ was already in a hotel with Kaitlyn, after she hung up she started shouting and jumping, kaitlyng laughing asked what happened " phil asked me to go out on a date, a real date" aj said, she was very exited.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aj got up really early because she was exited for the date, but instead punk stayed until 5 in the morning playing games with kofi. AJ went shopping with Kaitlyn, aj bought a lot of cloth but for the date she bought a nice red dress. Mean wile punk was still sleeping and it was 4 in the afternoon and he wasn't up. At 4:30 kofi enter to punks room and shouted "PHILIP!,GET UP YOU HAVE A DATE IN SOME HOURS!" kofi shouted "okay mom" punk said with a smirk. Then kofi left

Punk was so sleepy he hadn't eat yet so he went for breakfast and grab his phone and so 9 miss called from AJ "no!" he said "she must be worried! Fuck!" he said shouting he grab his phone and called aj "hy" he said "hey phil" she said "sorry if I didn't answer my phone was out of battery" he lied " don't worry I now that you were asleep" she said "what? Who tell you" he said "Kofi" she said with a smirk "that SON OF A B" he got interrupt by aj "PHIL" she said "okey" he said "see you at tonight" she said

It was 8 and aj was nervous she put her red dress, mean will punk was already with a pair of jeans, a shirt and a sweeter. Punk and aj meet up in a Italian restaurant, the date was great and punk said that he would take her to her room. When punk said goodbye she said " do you want to stay a little bit and play games" she said "OKEY" after playing for two hours Punk said "finally I beat you" he said, aj wasn't happy for losing but she didn't care, "so we call it a night" punk said "yeah, you can stay in the couch or sleep with me" she said with a smirk "I think ill chose the second on" he said with a smirk "so then follow me" she said both of them went to aj room but out of nowhere aj jumped on him and started kissing him, then they fall into bed with aj on top of him "I waited a long time for this" aj said "me to April" he say after that both of them started taking each other's cloth and kissing.

After a long time they stopped and AJ said "that was great" "yeah but now go to sleep" punk said putting his arm aroung aj naked body


	5. Chapter 5

_hey thanks for the support and for the long wait, i was really buissy with school and i didn't had time to write. hope you enjoy!_

CHAPTER 5

Punk woke up on AJ room, he didn't remember what happen last night but when he turn around he saw the nice little body of AJ, Punk smiled. AJ woke up and so punk sleeping (punk wasn't sleeping) punk and her naked in bed all tuck up. AJ was really happy. After some seconds funk said "goog morning" "good morning" she answer back

"How was your night" he asked with a smirk "great, how was yours" she said in a sweet tone " mine great"

After that they stayed in bed for almost half an hour talking and kissing they decided to eat breakfast, punk was on sweet mode so he said he will make breakfast.

Punk called aj to sit with him in breakfast, during breakfast they talk about that now they are on a relationship and that he was sorry for last week. Aj was really excited

* * *

It was Thursday night and it was time for smack down, AJ and Punk entered together to the arena. Everybody was surprise to see how happy punk was. And Vince was also surprise and he asked punk what happened why was he so happy " nothing" punk said "okay" vince responded and then went to talk with aj " okay what is happening with you and punk" the CEO of the company asked aj " did he already tell you" she said with a worried face "nop" vice said smiling " but your secret is safe with me" he said

Punk was getting ready for hiss match against big show because he was with the authority storyline. And so vince looking at him with a smile, "what did I did now" punk said to the CEIO of the "you did nothing punk, I just talked to your girlfriend" "what, did she tell you" "no I figured out myself, but don't worry your secret is secured with me" just when vince finish talking aj entered and punk look at her with a face of anger and she said "sorry". The next thing they listen is brad madox saing that the creative want them both

* * *

"We want you two in the saim storyline against the authority" a director said "no way" punk said mine while he was getting up to leave the mitting but aj grabbed him and say "please don't leave, I want to this" she said in a sweet tone and punk responded "fuck! Why are you so nice" and punk sited down and listen to the proposal and accepted, and then they gave them their scripts. Punk didn't wanted and was mad at AJ because he knew WWE would get in their personal life and their relationship would be open to the people and right now he didn't want to show his relationship to the audience. After some minutes of silence aj said "why are you mad" "I am mad because now everyone will now about us" "but honey they will think this is a storyline" " at the beginning but in one moment they say something personal and you can't go back"

Punk had interrupted the authority just like the script said but in one moment hunter introduced a new guy from NXT called MAX as the new member of the authority, and max music hit and punk face turn red, as soon max got out in the ramp punk tackled him and started punching him like there was no tomorrow, that was when the hole team of the authority was on punk and everybody started punching him until AJ appeared obviously in rescue of her boyfriend but max grabbed aj and throw her around everything was going wrong until dean Ambrose, roman reins, john cena, Daniel Bryan, sheamus and zack ryder for the help. After the show vince Stephanie and hunter were happy with the show but in one moment punk didn't so aj, and he listen someone shout help punk and john cena went running and entered punk locker room, just when they entered punk and john got hit by max by the fire extinguisher, aj was crying for her boyfriend who was nocked out col few moments later she got the same luck, after some second all the wwe superstars were on the locker room and attacking MAX.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Punk woke up in the hospital with a big bruise in his head and he was feeling dizzy but he wanted to see AJ but just when he got up he fell to the ground and so from the window john and AJ in stretchers, his heart immediately start to break, he got up with all the strength he had but he fall again to the floor.

John woke up in the stretcher and so to his right AJ who still was out. He had a big headach, then john so cm punk crawling looking out for AJ who still was ko. Right after that a nurse came and so punk craling in the floor and couldn't get up, the nurse got a stretcher for punk and put it right next AJ. After half an hour all the WWE superstars arrived and leave gifts AJ was still ko and punk and cena were sleeping

After another half hour vince arrived and asked worried "why punk is here and not in the other room" he said in a soft tone not trying to wake them up but punk was already up and hearing all the conversation "but sir he came crawling from hiss room" "okay but if he wake up he will get worried" "ohhh" "when they get up tell them that we fired, fined a sue him"

After a while they separate them john went to a room with nikki, AJ who was still out cold with brie and Kaitlyn and punk with Daniel bryan and Kofi Kingston

Punk woke up and said "is AJ al right" the two superstars looked at each other's and said "no, she still didn't woke up"

Meanwhile in AJ room Kaitlyn and brie were praying for AJ to wake up but she didn't and Kaitlyn started crying and said "please don't leave us"she said with tears and also Brie was with tears after a long silence AJ woke up and said "why are you crying" and Kaitlyn and Brie started smiling and hugging

And back to punk room

"Hey punk I got a text AJ woke up" bryan said

"thank god" punk said "I need to go to talk to her" "man we can let you go" Kofi said in a sad tone knowing that his friend wouldn't listen and go see AJ, but when he got up he fall to the ground "man go to the stretch" Daniel said carrying punk into the stretcher

 _ **AJ's room**_

Aj was dizzy and was with a big headache but she wanted to see punk "were is Phil" AJ said looking at Kaitlyn "he's okay, he is sleeping" "but I need to see him" AJ we can't let you leave" brie said with a fake smirk but aj got up and fall to the floor.

After a while AJ and punk fall asleep until hunter, Stephanie and vince arrived, first at punk's room

 _ **Punk's room**_

"Hey Punk, are you alright" Vince said with a smirk looking at the tattooed man "ja so funny, were is the jerk" "don't worry punk, we fine him we fire him and sue him" triple h said "ok, go and cheek on AJ" punk said

 _ **AJ's room**_

Hunter, Stephanie and Vince arrived at AJ room and they said the same thing that they said to punk and AJ said the same is phil alright and bla bla

"AJ you have a big concussion, and you need to be in bed for the next two weeks" the medic said and punk was out only for one week

 _ **Punk's room**_

"What I can't be out be out that much" punk said yelling at the doctors face "im sorry but is not healthy you going out to wrestle in at least one week" the doctor said and leave punk was mad

They had to make some testes and paper work to finally leave, punk was also mad because him or AJ couldn't drive. They had to take a taxi that hunter had paid. The ride was silent punk was mad and AJ felt guilty. AJ tried to talk to punk but he ignore her "baby why won't you speak to me" but he didn't respond. That night

"I would prefer to sleep in the couch" punk said in a low tone

"Okay" AJ said with a broken voice like she was about to cry. Then AJ went to the room and started crying and punk was in the couch with a tear. But what happened for punk acting like this. __


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

At the morning punk left the house and a note

"I'm going Miami, Florida Chris house" Chris was one of punks best friends, he was 22 and punk was 36, chris looked at punk like a god he look at him like he was a hero. Chris was training with punk for entering wwe, the kid was on NXT and was about to enter the WWE. "And I'm also leaving for you can be with Nick (better known as Dolph Ziggler)" at that moment whe AJ was reading the letter she started to cry

It was last Monday night raw, she had given him good luck and punk left. But the n Nick came and started flirting with AJ but after all they both kissed each other. But right when they lips touch AJ said that it wasn't right.

AJ started crying like there was no tomorrow she started calling punk but he was on the flight and he couldn't answer.

When punk arrived to Miami, he went to Chris house but Chris didn't knew that punk was coming.

When he arrived he knock on the door and waited until his friend opened the door

"Hey Phil I didn't expect you coming, my house is so dirty" Chris said in a low tone "it doesn't matter I know where to go that why I came from Chicago to Miami" punk said looking at the confused young man "but… AJ" Chris said and there was no answer and then he think "oh that's why you came" Chris said sitting down with punk on the couch "what happened punk" "it's that I saw her kissing Dolph" punk said with a broken voice his friend have never so him like this "ok man maybe it was a mistake because she really loves you, I guess she is really broken down also"

 _ **In AJ place**_

"Calm down AJ everything will be alright, tell me what happened will Phil" Kaitlyn asked " what happened is that when he was out for the match dolph came and flirt with me…." "No you didn't" Kaitlyn said "yes we kissed and I think he saw it" "oh AJ" Kaitlyn said putting AJ's head on her shoulder

 _ **Punk's place**_

"Come on men, let's do something"

"No Chris"

"Yeah men come on let's go to the beach and at night let's go see the Miami heat"

"Okay"

 _ **AJ place**_

"Why! Why! Did I did that why?" "Oh AJ don't be that sad maybe he will forgive you"

After some hours AJ turned on the TV to distract herself, but the first channel she appears is in the Miami heat game and they were just showing that punk was on the game that make AJ start crying again, but after some seconds Kaitlyn came and saw that punk was on the game.

After the game punk and Chris went to a night club. At 7 am punk and Chris were leaving the club punk had gotten the number of a tall blonde girl. They arrived at Chris house at 8. Both of them got up at 2 in noon. Punk had 28 missed calls from AJ "aren't you going to call AJ" Chris said "no"

Punk was having a lot of fun but in AJ case was she wanted to die. She cried for everything Kaitlyn stayed the night with AJ, she was going to leave at the night but when she saw punk on TV she knew she had to stay. Today punk and Chris were going to a Miami dolphins game against the bears. At night they went to the game and both of them were in the game.

AJ was on the couch watching dolphins vs bears AJ was a dolphins fan and was watching the game with Kaitlyn until the camera showed punk and Chris, she started crying and Kaitlyn knew she had to stay another night, after the game AJ fall asleep and Kaitlyn was on the bed with her, she grabbed her phone and called Chris

"Hey Chris is Kaitlyn, I was wondering if you could tell punk to not appear in the games" "eh I didn't listen the music is to loud " what music, no are you and punk in…" "no we aren't" "yeah you are in one night club if AJ.." kaitlyn got interrupted by AJ who now was up "if AJ what?" "nothing" and Chris ended the call.

"with who were you talking" punk asked "kaitlyn" as soon as he said that punk said "we need to leave" punk and chris left.


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

thanks for all the support im sorry this is a short part is that i got into a writer's block

CHAPTER 8 part 1

The rest of the night was silent, at the morning Chris and punk were playing WWE 2K15 punk was sing himself and Chris was using himself also, Chris was a DLC. The match was interrupted by a phone call by AJ to Chris

"Hy Chris is punk with you" AJ said and chris looked at punk and punk made a sign that he didn't wanted to talk

"no he isn't here" "come on Chris I know he is there" right after she said that Chris ended the call

"What the heck" punk said "is that she said that she knew that you were here and she wanted to talk so I got nervous and ended the call" Chris said nervous "okay Chris don't worry"

"So what happened?" Kaitlyn asked AJ who was in shock "they ended the call" "what!" "yeah"

Chris was going to debut on smackdown and he was going to leave to Los Angeles and punk was going with him

At smackdown Chris and punk arrived

"punk what are you doing here" Vince Mcmahon said

"I'm just here to help my friend in his debut" punk said with a smirk

"Okay and good luck Chris" Vince said

"Thanks boss" Chris said

Punk was in his locker room watching his friend match

After the match was fifteen minutes and barret hit Chris with the "bull hammer"

"1…2… and a kick out by Chris" Jerry Lawler said

The crowd was going nuts and out of knower he hit Barret with the GTS "1…2…3"

After the match Chris was celebrating until the titatron showed punk in his locker room on the floor bleeding. Chris rapidly run to backstage but when he entered the room he also got hit with a metal bar on the head. It was MAX. right after that hunter and Vince arrive they saw MAX with a metal bar all covered with blood, Vince called security and also called the doctor for punk and Chris.

 _ **AJ's place**_

AJ wasn't watching smackdown but she heard on tweeter what happened so she turn on the TV and put on the channel and so Chris and Punk bleeding and next to punk was MAX with a steel bar covered with blood. She started crying and feeling guilty.


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

CHAPTER 8 part two

AJ quickly went to the airoport and went to Los Angeles

Punk and Chris were in the hospital, punk got 12 stiches on his head, during the surgery he had loosen lot of blood so he didn't woke up yet and Chris was fine he only had a concussion. The other day Chris leave but punk didn't wake up.

AJ took the first flight to L.A and she arrived at ten in the morning and 10:30 she arrived to the hospital. She asked "in what room is Philip Brooks" "he is in the room 299" "okay thanks" AJ run towards the room when she arrived to the room she run into vince " hey boss is Phil wake up" she asked her boss "no he isn't up since the hit" immediately AJ's face turn with and she run into punks room and saw punk asleep, she started crying and asked for a chair and stayed all day and night during the night chris called me for if punk wake up and I say to him that he didn't she cried a lot but she had to stay strong for punk. It had pass all day and it was 5 AM and AJ woke up and saw punk still unconscious and she started crying for like two hours until punk out of nowhere woke up "hey babe why are you crying" he said with a smirk "Phil" she said with tears as punk grabbed her and put her head on his shoulder. After some minutes the hug broke and he said 2 why are so destroyed if I was who took the hit" he said with a smirk looking at the small diva who was crying

After some minutes of silent Chris arrived and saw both of them hugging and he silently leave some gifts and was leaving in tip toes until AJ said "come here" he said opening her arms "okay" Chris said and looked at punk was making sings for him not to hug her girlfriends but Chris didn't listen and hug her but AJ said to his ear " I now you take him to a night club and mine while he was passed out a girl called that he met on a club" she said in Chris ear and Chris said "I think I let you alone some minutes" mine while he was leaving

Punk asked AJ " what did you tell him" he said with a smirk " you really want to know" "yes" "I told him that I know that he took you to night clubs and mine while you were passed out a girl that you met in the bar called you" she said. punk went silent and AJ smiled


	10. Chapter 9

hey guys im sorry that i couldn't write a new chapter is that i have a lot of things from school and the only free day got was thursday and on thursday was the NBA draft

enjoy the new chapter

CHAPTER 9

Punk and AJ stayed all night in the hospital and at the morning they leave to a hotel in New York

"Tomorrow we are going back home but today please can you just rest Phil, please Phil" "okay AJ, but what will we do" "I don't know we can play video games or watch movies" "okay but after a while I would get bored" "well I don't know" "we can do other things together" punk said with a smirk and AJ pinched him "ouch" "you can't do anything they told you that they preferred that I bring you everything" " yeah but today will be a nightmare" "don't said that honey we will play games and watch movies, and also you hadn't seeped well since 5 days ago" "okay" "what do you want to watch" "I don't know" "okay I'll choose" "okay" "ok let's watch Total divas you can laugh of Daniel and john and I can catch up on the series" "okay lets watch it" punk said with a small smirk "before we start watching if I was on total divas would you appear for me" "no" "what?!" " darling I would do everything for you I wouldn't watch a playoff blackhawks I would quit my career but showing all my personal life, never" " ouch, that is harsh but sweet, would you not see the Blackhawks game on Thursday and let me see my favorites series "with collar" "no! Thursday game is really important is against our rival" "see you lied" "yeah I'm sorry, ok let's watch total Divas" he said with a smirk

After some chapter punk fall asleep in AJ shoulder. AJ started to stare her boyfriend that she really loved, she felt guilty because she knew that the attacks from max were because of her and she think that one day he would think it twice before staying with her, she had always been scared of punk if punk one day decided that he deserved better than AJ. Then she started crying nad punk said to her "babe why are you crying" "it doesn't matter you go to sleep" "AJ! Tell me why are you crying" "is that I started thinking that it was my fault that MAX attacked you and that one day you will think that you deserved more than me" she said and started to cry again "no AJ, don't think that you are the best think that happened to me, I need you to promise me that you will never think things like that again" "ok, I love you so mutch"


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The next day punk and AJ left to Chicago, punk wasn't alright he was dizzy and he was almost falling every time, he was always grabbing of AJ if AJ wasn't there he would have fall to the ground like 20 times. When they arrived AJ went to the supermarket, punk refrigerator was empty. After AJ left punk was alone and was tell that he couldn't get to his feet but he couldn't resist he got up and was going downstairs to the couch but he fall down the stairs the next thing he saw was AJ entering the house with some bags.

AJ entered to the kitchen and leaved the bags and then went to the stairs and saw punk laid on the stairs "Phil! Are you okay!" she started to get more worried because there was no answer "Phil!" she said grabbing punk and shaking him "Phil" AJ said and she was starting to get really worried "I'm okay AJ" punk respond and tried to get up but he couldn't. after ten minutes AJ was able to carry punk to the bedroom "I told you to stay here in the room" "yeah you told me but I got bored and wanted to go downstairs" "yeah but you fall down the stairs!" "well okay I didn't think that I would fall" "ahhh, okay Phil please can you stay in bed mean while I cook" AJ said in a worried tone "don't talk to me like am a baby AJ" "ahhh! Don't shout at me Philip" "oh won't you shut up!" "You did not just say that" "yeah I said it shut up AJ" "you know what Philip, fuck off" AJ said and left the room. That night AJ slept in the couch and punk on the bed. The other day AJ entered the room "what do you want April" "first don't you ever speak to me like this again and second I came here to give the breakfast" "oh I'm sorry I expect you to come to fight" "no why would I want to be mad at you, and out of topic tomorrow I'm leaving to work and you will stay at home 3 weeks more, that's why I called Colt for you not to get bored and he will cook you stuff and more, basically he will babysit you" "what?!" "yeah" she said giving him a kiss "I will miss you" "yeah I know" she said leaning in to kiss her tattooed boyfriend.

The other day AJ left early in the morning and before punk woke up colt was already with him "hey what's up" Colt said "hey Colt" "it looks like I'm going to babysit you" he said to his mad friend "jaja" he said sarcastically "come on man don't be that grumpy I will only be here until you can handle your selfie alone" "no it's not you is that I'm not sure that leaving AJ alone is a good idea" "don't worry man she is with Chris"

AJ was already in the arena, and was going to meet Chris "hey Chris" "hey AJ" "looks like we both have a promo together" "yeah and how is punk" "he can't can't walk" she said in a low tone "oh that son of a bitch! If I ever meet him again I'm going to kill him" when Chris was saying that AJ was starting to feel guilty again of the thing of MAX, because if she wasn't dating punk, Chris and punk wouldn't have gotten injured. She started crying "AJ why are crying" "is that I'm feeling guilty" "guilty for what" "for the MAX thing" "how the MAX thing is you fault" "oh you don't know Phil didn't tell you" "tell me what"


End file.
